Not Worthy Enough
by K.Crystalheart
Summary: It was his fault. All his fault. I convinced myself. I needed something to take my anger out. Anything...or rather, anyone. I frowned, as I stared at the door, hearing soft breathing behind the closed door. Noah-sama hates me now, and it's all his fault!


**Okay, so you know that chapter from the manga, the one where Gopher got back from that butt kicking (courtesy of Maka), and beat the crud outta Kid? Well this is Gopher's POV. 'Cause I can. Besides, there's only like... three fan fictions with Gopher, and the main ones involve Gopherx_. We need more with him being the center, darn it! Well then, enjoy!**

* * *

I failed miserably. It was the only thought going through my head as the intense daylight from the desert turned in an instant into the gloom of a deserted church. Without a moment of hesitation, I landed with a loud _thump _in the center of the dimly lit room. The only light source seemed to be the moon, which shone bright enough to cast shadows all along the walls, making the room seem livelier than it would normally. I frowned the moment I realized there was another presence in the room, other than me or the shadows. It took me no time to realize who it was. I turned around on the heel of my shoe, and swiftly bowed, my knee brushing against the cold tile of the ground. I stared down, my reflection staring back at me. My black hair was heaped, and a small trail of blood was trickling down my mouth. I really wished I could have at least prepared myself better. I waited for Noah-sama to punish me, yet he wouldn't speak. Silence. It killed me. I glanced up through the corner of my eye, to see him looking back expectantly. His gaze seemed to say, "Well?"

"I offer my apologies." I started. "I had such incredible faith in this experiment that you developed for me….that I was careless." I kept my head down, afraid to say more. I heard a sigh that was obviously Noah-sama's. "Well, if you were defeated in battle, then no matter. It simply means that you weren't powerful enough." he said coldly. I squeezed my eyes shut, in shame. "However…." He started, and I tensed yet again. "Speaking my name so freely in front of the enemy… that is far more difficult to forgive." My eyes widened, but I didn't look up. "M-my deepest apologies! I was so caught up in my emotions, I-" I tried to explain myself, but couldn't find the words. "You think a mere tool such as yourself has the right to emotions, Gopher?" he spat out angrily. The words echoed loudly throughout the room. I bit my lip, trying not to cry out. "…Of course not…." I murmured, my words lost in the room. I frowned, as tears began to fall from my eyes. "Leave me now." Noah-sama finished with a tone of finality. I nodded softly, and stood, still not daring to look into his eyes. "Understood." I muttered, before walking out of the room, my steps silent against the tiled floor.

"Damn it all. Damn it all….." I muttered to myself as I walked down the hallway, knowing exactly where I was going. _It was his fault. All his fault. _I convinced myself. I needed something to take my anger out. Anything...or rather, anyone. I frowned, as I stared at the door, hearing soft breathing behind the closed door. _Noah-sama hates me now, and it's all his fault. That stubborn shinigami brat!_ I slammed the door open, and felt slight pleasure from the loud slam it made. I looked straight forward, to see the little brat, obviously not expecting me to come. My frowned intensified, knowing I was staring at the source of my problems. "What's with that face? I suppose Maka gave you a good beating?" he taunted me, with a smirk. "Good to hear!" That little…..

Before I knew it, my foot slammed straight into his stomach, pushing him backwards. I smiled at the sound at cracking, feeling some of my anger lessen. A small gasp escaped the brat, and his face showed pain for a moment, before changing back to an apathetic stare, and his smirk reappeared, taunting me. I clenched my fist until it hurt me, and grinned sadistically. "Don't worry; I won't hurt your face." I informed him with a snicker. "After all, we wouldn't want Noah-sama finding out, would we?" I asked, swinging my fist into his stomach. "Poor fool." The shinigami muttered with a smirk, his face seemingly amused. My anger flared up again, as I continued my kicks and punches doing seemingly nothing to the brat. I stopped momentarily, before starting yet again. "I hate you! Shinigami brat!" I continued to yell, each time my fist met his stomach. I was no longer paying attention to my actions, as each punch intensified in strength. The only thing I heard was my own thoughts. _It's this shinigami's fault! He's the cause of your troubles. Noah-sama doesn't care for you anyways! You're nothing to your 'boss'! You aren't worthy enough to live! What use are you? The only thing important to Noah-sama is his collection! What use are you if you're not part of it? _My thoughts continued to taunt me, knowing I couldn't prove them wrong.

My assaults stopped, and I turned around to leave. "Oh, tired are we? It's obvious how Maka beat you." The brat taunted, boiling my anger up again. "You honestly are a pathetic use of existence aren't-" I landed one more kicked in his stomach this time, not holding back. This time, I was certain I heard a crack, and I watched as the young shinigami recoiled in pain, and let out a snide smirk in return. I walked out of the room, a small smile on my face. I glanced back, seeing the shinigami regain his posture, as if nothing happened. "Shinigami brat." I muttered under my breath as I closed the door. Even if Noah-sama deemed me worthless, I would prove it to him I wasn't. I was strong. I was obedient, and most importantly, much more worthy of being in his collection than anyone else.

* * *

**Kid got a beating. Ouch. He'll heal though! He is a shinigami, after all! Much more resilient than most people. It makes him a better punching bag! *shot* Anyways, thanks for reading! (By the way, Reviews make my day. If you want to leave one, go right ahead! ^^) **


End file.
